


Forever and Always

by jxstgirls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sad, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxstgirls/pseuds/jxstgirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot I wrote awhile back based on the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute. If you'd like the extra emotion, you can listen to the song while you read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

_Text From: Harry x_  
 _Hi love, I’m flying home from my conference in about an hour. I can’t wait to see you Ni, I love you so much_  
   
 **Four Hours Later:**  
   
           I kept reading over the text Harry had sent me before he got on the plane. I couldn’t help but wonder why the flight was taking so long as I paced around our kitchen.  
           I tried texting and calling him, but he never answered. I decided to call the airport to see if the flight had landed yet.  
           “Hi, thank you for calling British Airways, this is Karen how may I help you?”  **“Um, hi. I was just calling to see if the 2:30 flight from London to Dublin had landed yet?”** “Let me check really quick. Let’s see, yes it has. It landed about an hour ago. Is there anything else I can help you with?”  **“No, that’s all. Thank you for your help”**  
          The call to the airport only made me more anxious. I walked over to the window and saw a still empty driveway. I texted our friend Liam to see if he had heard from Harry.  
   
 _Text To: Liam_  
 _Hey mate, I was just wondering if you have heard from Harry anytime within the last hour or so?_  
   
 _Text From: Liam_  
 _No I haven’t heard from him since this morning I think. Shouldn’t he be home by now?_  
   
            I didn’t text him back, because the phone in the living room started ringing. I jogged over to it and answered before it went to voicemail.  
            “Hello?”  **“Hi, is this Niall Horan?”** “Yes, who’s this?”  **“Hi Mr. Horan. I’m Mary from the A &E at Beaumont. I think you should come down here quickly. We have a Mr. Harry Styles admitted in a room, and he’s demanding to see you. He’s not looking very good Mr. Horan.” **  
            I didn’t answer her, or even hang up the phone. I just ran out to my car as fast as my feet would carry me. Without buckling, or looking where I was going, I tore out of our driveway and sped towards the highway.  
            On the drive to the hospital, all I could think about was Christmas.  
   
 ** _Flashback_**  
             _“Niall! Come down here really quick!” I heard Harry yell from the living room._  
 _“Give me like two minutes, I’m going piss Harry!” I called back down. I could hear him laughing, but quickly finished and washed my hands._  
 _Before going to see what Harry wanted, I walked to our room and pulled a jumper over my t-shirt. Harry started stomping around, signaling his impatience. I let out a laugh, and walked down into the living room._  
 _“Finally, I thought maybe you pissed out all your bodily fluid and passed out or something.” He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards him._  
 _“Well I’m glad you came to check on me.” I said, pulling him down to my lips. He giggled into my mouth, before pulling away and leading me to our Christmas tree._  
 _“I want to give you a present before our families get here.” Harry told me. I nodded, and he told me to close my eyes._  
 _I closed my eyes, and covered them with my hands. I could hear him shuffling around, but I didn’t want to peek and ruin the surprise._  
 _I felt his finger tap on the top of my foot, and I opened my eyes to look down and saw Harry bent down on one knee nervously twisting a silver band between his fingers._  
 _“Niall James Horan, I love you with every essence of my being. I want to spend every second of the rest of my life with you and only you. I want to stay with you even when we fight. When we are the happiest people on the planet. When you get sick and tell me to fuck off even when I know you want me to lay with you. I want to be with you when we’re 90 and have no hair, and false teeth. Forever Niall. So you know the drill, will you marry me?”_  
 _I couldn’t help but let the tears flow._  
 _“Forever and always Harry.”_  
   
I ran through the doors of the A &E with tears streaming down my face.  
            “Where is Harry Styles? I need to know his room number now!” I yelled at the lady behind the counter.  
            “Mr. Horan?” I heard from behind me. I turned to see a doctor standing in the middle of the hall leading towards the patient’s rooms.  
            “Are you Harry’s doctor? I need to see him right now.” I said. I could see the pity in the doctor’s eyes when he asked me to follow him.  
            He was trying to tell me what happened to Harry, but I stopped listening after I heard car crash.  
            When we got to his room, I tried to keep a calm face as I walked in. But more tears started to flow as I took in the damage that had been dealt to my fiancé.  
            I gripped his hand as he tried to talk to me.  
            “Hey babe. Sorry I didn’t make it to dinner.” He said. I let out a dry laugh, and left a kiss on his cold pale lips.  
            “It’s ok, my cooking isn’t very good anyway.” I told him.  
            The doctor left us for a while and we sat and talked about our future. Harry wanted to move up into the countryside, and have a couple little girls running around, saying that we couldn’t spoil boys as much. I laughed with him as we recalled old memories, and thought about new ones we were going to have. Even though we both knew we would probably never see them.  
            After a little while, I called in the nurse that was stationed outside of the room, and asked her to get the hospital priest.  
            He walked in, and I excused myself to the waiting room. I found a married couple, and walked over to them.  
            “Hi, I’m really sorry to bother you, but do you think I could borrow your wedding band?” I asked the man. He looked at me confused, and I explained what I wanted to do. He stood up and wrapped me in a hug, and handed me his ring.  
            I walked back to Harry’s room, and told the priest what I wanted to do. He nodded and walked with me over to the side of the bed.  
            The nurses and doctors started laughing as me and Harry stumbled through our vows, and I slid the mans too big ring onto his finger. We we’re both crying by the time we kissed and the priest told us we were married.  
            Harry started to talk, but his voice was too low, even for him. And the beeps coming from the machine hooked up to him were starting to slow.  
            “Niall, I love you forever. Even if I’m not going to be here for it. I will still love you when I’m gone and you’ve moved on, and I do want you to move on. Niall Horan, you have made my world a livable place, and I can’t thank you enough. I love you.”  Harry whispered, just as the line on the screen went flat.  
            “Forever and always Harry.”


End file.
